Conditioned fluid flows play an important role in thermal mass flow rate measuring devices, for example. A flow resistance element generates a low pressure drop in a main flow duct, the pressure drop causing a volume flow rate via a bypass duct which is arranged parallel to the principal duct and in which a flow rate sensor is disposed. Frequently, still further elements controlling the flow are inserted into the main flow duct.